


Make This Place My Home

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Moving In Together, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: They have their first real meal in the new apartment sitting on the floor among half-assembled furniture, eating takeout and laughing as they tease each other.  For all that almost everything is still in boxes or bags, it feels more like home than any of them have ever had.





	Make This Place My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the image of Bly, Aayla, and Anomaly sitting in the middle of a bunch of moving boxes and eating takeout for _months_ now.

They have their first real meal in the new apartment sitting on the floor among half-assembled furniture, eating takeout and laughing as they tease each other.  For all that almost everything is still in boxes or bags, it feels more like home than any of them have ever had.

Aayla swats at Anomaly’s fingers as he reaches for one of her egg rolls.  “You have your own,” she chastises him with a grin, before gasping. “Bly!”

He smirks at her around a mouthful of noodles he’d been busy stealing off her plate while Anomaly distracted her.  “I wanted to try some.”

“You could have  _ asked _ .”  Aayla pouts at him, her brown eyes sparkling despite the expression.  She shakes her head at him with a little huff. “And you, Anomaly, I can’t believe you helped him,” she adds, gesturing at him with her chopsticks, “I’m so  _ betrayed _ .”  

“And dramatic, here-”  Bly puts one of his dumplings on her takeout container as Anomaly snorts a laugh, “Now we’re even.”

“It’s just not the  _ same _ , but  _ I guess _ ,” she teases him, popping the dumpling in her mouth with a grin, “But a kiss would make it even.”  

Anomaly and Bly share a grin and both of them lean in to kiss Aayla’s cheeks as she giggles.  “Better?” Anomaly asks with a smile, and she sets her empty container aside to sprawl over them, her legs in Bly’s lap and her head in Anomaly’s.  

He strokes her lekku, and she sighs in contentment.  “Keep doing that, and I’m going to fall asleep right here,” she says, closing her eyes.

“We have a  _ bed _ , you know,” Anomaly says, grinning, as he lets the tip of her lek curl around his finger, “With sheets and blankets and everything.”  They’d picked them out together, as all three of them tried not to get overwhelmed by the sheer variety available.

Bly just shakes his head as he slides out from under her legs to throw the empty containers in the trash, before he heads back over to lift Aayla as she squeaks in surprise.  “If you think I’m spending our first night at home sleeping on the floor, you’ve got the wrong idea about me, cyare,” he says with a grin. They have a bed -  _ big _ and  _ soft _ and the nicest thing any of them have ever owned in their lives - and he’s going to take every night in it he can.  He lays her out, and Anomaly is right there, stripping down to slide into bed and plaster himself to Aayla’s side. It isn’t long before Bly joins them, pulling the blankets up and wrapping his arms around them both.  The dim light from the window isn’t enough to keep them awake, not after they’ve been moving and cleaning all day, and they fall asleep, cuddled together in the space they get to call  _ home. _


End file.
